


Pictures Are Worth A Thousand Words

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan wakes Caroline in a very pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Are Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on three requests I got from different pics.

Stefan blinked awake, nuzzling his nose into Caroline’s hair, his hand resting against her stomach. They had been so tired last night that they had gone straight to bed; him in his white t-shirt and boxers, her in a black tank top and blank panties. A smirk pulled at his lips as he thought of a way to wake her up.

He stroked his thumb against the small patch of skin between her panties and top, pressing loving kisses into the side of her neck, as he flattened his palm and began dragging her top slowly upwards. He heard the hitch in her breathing as he rested his hand between her breasts over her heart, enjoying feeling the racing beat beneath his palm. He kissed her cheek, “Morning, Caroline.”

A wide smile covered Caroline’s face, she tilted her head to giggle, “Good morning, Stefan.” Her laughter turned into a moan as Stefan playfully bit her shoulder, his desire poking against her ass, and unable to resist she pushed herself back against him. The moan he let out made a shiver run down her spine.

“Raise your arms.” Stefan whispered to her, waiting for her to move her arms over her head before he slowly pulled her top off her to drop it over the bed. He ran his fingernail down the line of her spine, smiling at the goose bumps he left in his wake. He bent his head, following the path his finger just took with his mouth, kissing along her perfect skin until he reached the waist of her panties. He palmed her clothed cheeks, massaging his thumbs against her for a moment before he gave her a quick slap.

“Stefan!” Caroline gasped, giggles escaping her as she turned her head to look at the smirk on his face.

“What?” Stefan shrugged his shoulders, gliding his hand over her butt as he admired it, “You have a very beautiful ass, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline chuckled, pushing herself up before she turned to Stefan, one hand wrapping around his neck, the other reaching behind him to caress his firm butt, “You, Mr Salvatore, have the most perfect ass.”

“Is that right?” Stefan raised his eyebrow as he smirked. He rests his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him so that their knees were touching.

Caroline nodded, “The first time I saw you, I watched your perfect butt walking down the hall.” She giggled, kissing along his jawline, “It was a very appealing sight.”

Stefan hummed as he leaned into her kisses, sliding his hands over her back to hold her in a loose embrace, enjoying the feel of her lips teasing his skin. He wished that day in the hall he would have noticed her, or that he didn’t reject her without even knowing her. But unfortunately he had already been in love with Elena before they even had their first meeting. None of that mattered now, because Caroline was here in his arms and she was his.

Caroline continued kissing his jaw as she moved both of her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, pushing it up by sliding her palms along his muscled chest, scratching her nails lightly over his nipples as she pulled away. She smiled at him as she took it off the rest of the way, throwing it carelessly behind her.

Stefan reached up to cradle her face in his hands, pulling her to his lips, his eyes closing as he moved his mouth lovingly against her, building up the passion between them. He opened his mouth to her, groaning as their tongues danced against one another. He slid his hands down to hold her neck, feeling her pulse race against his palm. He chuckled into their kiss, his heart was beating just as fast as hers.

Caroline smirked into his mouth before she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist, rocking her hips against him as she gazed lustfully at him. She bit her lip as she watched the desire transform his face into one of pure agonizing pleasure.

Stefan closed his eyes in pleasure, raising his arms up as he bucked his hips against her. He could feel the heat of her core through their layers of underwear, and it made his dick twitch with the need to be inside of her. He sat up, taking a hard nipple into his mouth, his arm sliding around her back to hold her against him as he bucked his hips into hers.

Caroline threw her head back as she moaned, one arm coming to run through his hair as he teased her nipple, the other she stroked along his back, enjoying the sensations he brought to her body. She gripped his hair gently, pulling him away so that she could kiss his soft lips again, becoming lost to the taste of him. Before she knew it she was on her back, Stefan hovering above her as he smirked down at her.

Stefan's smirk turned into a soft loving smile as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He sighed, hopelessly in love with her. He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, marvelling in her beauty. He placed a tender peck on her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers, before whispering softly, “I love you.”

Caroline’s heart fluttered at hearing those words pass his lips, just as it always did whenever she heard them. She smiled back at him, gently gliding her fingers along his back just to watch him shudder, before repeating the words back to him, “I love you too.”

Stefan dropped his lips to hers to kiss the breath out of her. It wasn’t the first time he had heard her say it, and there would never be a last time, but every time he did it made his heart soar. He glided his hands down her sides to hook into her panties, finally releasing her lips as he pulled them down as he worked his way down her body until he was nestled between her thighs.

Caroline pushed herself up onto her elbows so that she could look down at Stefan, the image of him between her spread legs made her core flutter with desire and grow even wetter in arousal. She held her breath as he lowered his mouth to her, the first swipe of his tongue made her moan.

Stefan hummed as he loved her with his tongue, dipping into her folds to collect her taste. He massaged his hands up and down her thighs, stroking her as he ate her out, kissing her in the most intimate way possible, the sounds of her moans making his own desire a fire in his gut. He continued to slowly lick her juices as he pushed his boxes over his hips to pool at his feet, so he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Caroline could barely breath as she was in such agony of pleasure. Once he dragged his tongue along her folds to swirl around her clit she could no longer hold herself up. She collapsed against her bed, cries falling constantly from her lips, her legs twitching as Stefan brought her to heaven.

Stefan smirked against her, sucking her bud into his mouth as he swirled around it with his tongue. She started to buck against him, so he took hold of her hips to hold her down, working his mouth against her. He alternated between hard sucks, gentle licks, and teasing bites, until she was a writhing mess against him. From the way she was reduced to cries and whimpers he knew it wouldn’t be long, so he moved his mouth back to her entrance to eat her lovingly as he moved his thumb to brush against her clit.

Caroline arched her back off the bed, digging her fingers into the bedspread as pleasure exploded in every cell in her body as Stefan made her fall apart completely. As she shuddered around him she screamed out his name in bliss, “Stefan!”

Stefan licked arduously at her pussy as he collected all of her sweet nectar on his tongue. She tasted like a mixture between honey and vanilla, the sweetest mixture he’d ever had, something he was addicted to. He would spend hours buried between her thighs just so he could be lost in the perfect taste of the woman he loved more than he knew was possible.

Caroline panted boneless against the pillow, her whole body tingling with the remnants of her orgasm, the occasional aftershock making her twitch. She smiled as she felt kisses and nips along her chest as Stefan made his way up her body.

Stefan couldn’t help but feel proud as her face was relaxed with pleasure. He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear, stroking his fingers along her neck as he smiled, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Caroline giggled, leaning into his hand, sighing as she closed her eyes to soak up the love between them. No matter how steamy and passionate it got between them there was always moments when they showed each other how much they loved one another.

Stefan settled between her legs, smiling as she wrapped her legs around him. He placed his hand beside her head for balance, teasingly sliding the tips of his fingertips along her arm, the hitch in her breathing and the raised bumps on her skin made him smile. He loved how responsive she was to his touch. He reached for her hand, sliding his fingers through hers, before raising their joined hands above her head. His eyes staring lovingly into her blue orbs as he pushed into her.

Caroline gasped as she felt him slide into her, his cock filling her so perfectly, like he was made to be inside of her. She kept her eyes on his gorgeous green eyes, the love and desire that she could see clearly in his eyes took her breath away. She slid her free hand to the back of his neck to pull him down so that she could kiss him as he began to move inside of her.

Stefan’s eyes closed in the dual pleasure of feeling her walls surrounding his length and her lips caressing his passionately as they made love. He sunk his hand into her luscious hair, twisting the strands between his fingers as he groaned into her mouth. His hips rocked against hers slowly, building the tension between them, making the fire burn as bright as possible before exploding in ecstasy.

Caroline released her hand from where it was encased in his to wrap around his back, her fingers digging into his skin as another wave of pleasure rippled through her from the perfect glide of his dick within her. She moaned into his mouth as he hit her spot, sparks of fire shooting from her core, her legs tightening around him as she bucked against him.

Stefan leant on his elbows beside her waist, his hands sliding underneath her arms to hold onto her shoulders. He drew back his hips, and thrust back into her deeper. He watched how she tilted her head back as she gasped, so he did it again, the results the same, except this time she released a breathy moan.

Caroline turned her head to the side as she moaned, Stefan’s cock making her feel such wonderful things, her pussy beginning to tighten as she felt the stirrings of her explosion start in her. She could feel Stefan panting into her neck as he moved above her. She tilted her neck further for him, offering her throat to him.

Stefan couldn’t resist the tempting throat offered to him, and he didn’t want to. He loved Caroline and trusted her with his heart, blood sharing was part of their love, strengthening their already unbreakable bond, sealing their commitment to one another by sharing _every part_ of themselves with each other.

He kissed a path along her throat, caressing the skin with his lips, and just breathing in all that was her. He cupped her neck with his hand, holding her gently as his eyes reddened, and the veins rippled beneath his eyes. He slid his fangs into her skin, growling in pure desire at the first drop of her exquisite blood. His thrusts quickened as the allure of her blood make the fire rage within him like an inferno.

Caroline’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as Stefan pulled her blood from her body. She bucked against his cock, her nails running down his back cutting into his skin as her walls began to tremble. The smell of his blood made her own fangs come out, the need to taste his blood almost overwhelming. She knew the moment she did she would come, as the twin feeling of taking his blood while he indulged on hers made her explode every time.

She pressed kisses to his shoulder, almost gasping in her desire as she slid her fangs in, groaning against him at the amazing feeling of them connected completely to each other. Their fangs in each other’s skin, their hips joined together like two pieces of a puzzle. She drank him slow, savouring every mouthful, her fingers grasping into his skin as she shuddered against him as she finally succumbed to the ecstasy between them, moaning against him as her whole body exploded into sparks of pleasure.

Stefan groaned as he felt her walls fluttering around his cock, rolling his hips against her faster and faster as he approached his own end. He swallowed down the last of her blood, licking his lips to catch every last drop of her precious life. He crashed his mouth against hers, his hand sliding through her hair as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. He pumped inside of her a few more times before he froze, moaning her name against her lips, as he came inside of her, her fluttering walls milking every last drop from him, shudders going through his whole body as he kissed her lovingly, before collapsing on her after he was spent.

Caroline wrapped both of her arms around him, pressing delicate kisses against his temple, trying to get her breathing under control as she recovered from their mind blowing lovemaking.

Stefan smiled at the feel of her lips on his skin and the way she held him tight. A warmth filled his chest at the gesture, actions speaking a thousand times louder than words, and right now all he could feel was love, both his own and hers making him feel amazing. He moved off her to snuggle into her side, nuzzling his nose against her jaw.

Caroline turned on her side, tucking her head underneath Stefan’s chin, her arm wrapping around his waist, her other between them resting over his heart. She smiled as she felt his arms encircling her, and he dropped a kiss on her head. He made her feel so safe and loved. Happy.

Stefan closed his eyes and smiled. He loved the feel of being wrapped around Caroline, nothing made him happier. She was his and he was hers. What they had was special, and amazing, and forever. He gently ran his hand up and down her back as he whispered meaningfully, “I love you.”

Caroline pressed a kiss against his neck and whispered into the skin, “I love you.”

They both drifted off to sleep content in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Stefan’s eyes fluttered open as he woke again, only this time with a distinct lack of Caroline Forbes in his arms. He frowned, his heart skipping at where she was until he looked over to the window to see the love of his life outlined by the light of the mid-morning sun. His breath caught at the beauty she was, the glow around her almost ethereal. She looked like an angel. Her bare back on glorious display, a sheet loosely wrapped around her.

He slipped out of her bed, silently walking over to her, announcing his presence by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, dropping a kiss to her shoulder before he rests his chin on it and his head against hers, “I don’t like waking up without you.”

“You did wake up with me, silly.” Caroline giggled, leaning back into his chest, “The first time.”

“Mmmm.” Stefan moaned as he recalled every moment of his delicious wake up call. The slide of their body’s against each other’s as they made love, the feel of her blood in his mouth, her fangs in his skin. He shuddered, “The perfect way to wake up.”

Caroline had to agree. Waking up to Stefan’s fingers gliding along her skin and his mouth kissing her neck was heaven. As every moment spent with the man she loved was. All the waiting, pain, and false starts was worth it for what they had now. Love, friendship, and the beginnings of forever.

Stefan loosened his hold, moving around so that her arm was against his chest, he reached for her neck as he pressed a loving kiss to her cheek.

Caroline closed her eyes at the sweet gesture, a blush on her cheeks and a skip in her heartbeat at how cherished he made her feel. She savoured the moment, swearing that she could actually feel his love in his tender touch.

Stefan continued nuzzling her cheek as he confessed, “It’s a good thing that we will have forever to wake up together.”

Caroline’s breath caught, her head turning to catch his sparkling green eyes with hers. The exchanged words with their eyes, telling each other everything they needed to know without speaking a word. A smile bloomed on her face, copied by Stefan’s own beaming smile.

They were forever. No other words were needed. The look on their faces said it all. The happiness clear in both of their gazes. The awed love shining for all to see.

After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.


End file.
